


Paint me like one of your French girls

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: A Thousand Words [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Riding, Smut, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Yuuri is stressed. Victor tries to help him relax.





	Paint me like one of your French girls

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't start out as smut. This was supposed to just be something fluffy and cute, but well...  
> Anyway, I'm no good at smut. There's a million reasons why I don't write it, but I tried. I really tried. Maybe I'll try again in the future. Maybe I won't. I don't know. On va voir.
> 
> Anyway, if you're new here, basically, Victor is an art history professor and Yuuri is an assistant in the art department. You don't need to read the other parts.
> 
> As always, I don't have a beta, so if there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Maybe enjoy?

Exhausted.

That’s how Yuuri was feeling. Exhausted.

Yuuri had hit the jackpot when he was able to get a job with Minako after graduating and it was made even better since it was a job that he enjoyed, but that didn’t mean it was free of stress and troubles for Yuuri. Yuuri understood all too well the stress that came with the student art exhibit. He always thought the weight of that was leaned towards the students more, but as Minako’s assistant, Yuuri was now realizing that the staff didn’t have it easy either.

Unlike Victor, who was chosen to help choose which pieces would go in the exhibit, Minako was one of the professors that was helping plan the whole student art exhibit. It’s not that Victor’s role in the exhibit wasn’t important or that it didn’t come with its own difficulties, but Yuuri was now realizing that he was balancing two jobs at once. Along with his job helping out in the studio and assisting students with their pieces, Yuuri was now helping Minako plan the art exhibit, which also included making sure that she didn’t have a breakdown due to all of the stress.

Yuuri came home and sighed with relief once he was able to set down all of his things. He leaned against the door to his and Victor’s apartment, happy for a moment to breath. It had been a long week of phone calls and emails and errands for Yuuri, but it was Friday now, which meant he could go home and enjoy the weekend. There maybe some things he would have to do, but for now, he was just going to ignore them. They could wait until tomorrow.

The familiar sound of paws on the floor approached Yuuri and he looked over to see Makkachin coming over to greet him, tail wagging happily.

“Hey, Makkachin. How are you?” asked Yuuri. The dog sniffed at his hand and Yuuri kneeled down to pet them. He smiled as Makkachin nuzzled their head further into Yuuri’s hand before laying down to ask for tummy rubs. Yuuri laughed at this before complying. “I missed you too.”

Once satisfied, Makkachin left to go lay down on the couch. Yuuri stood up and realized that he had yet to see Victor. He knew Victor had left before he had since Yuuri had to stay behind to double check the catering for the exhibit and had told him not to wait around, but there was no usual sign of him grading papers on the couch or trying to cook (but really, burning) something for Yuuri before he got home.

“Victor?” Yuuri called out. “I’m home!”

“In here, Yuuri!”

Yuuri walked down the hallway, towards the direction of Victor’s voice, which eventually lead him to their bedroom. The door was left slightly ajar and Yuuri pushed it open, expecting to see Victor grading essays in bed or reading something. Instead, there on the bed was Victor fully naked. He was languidly lounging about, a multitude of lush pillows surrounding him. His arm was behind his head, while his other hand was slowly running down his chest, capturing Yuuri’s attention. His eyes were hooded with desire as he bit his lip seductively.

“Wha-”

“Draw me like one of your French girls, Yuuri.”

Victor half sighed and half moaned the words, letting them linger in the air. Yuuri continued to stare at him blankly, so Victor gave him a wink for good measure before raising a hand to beckon Yuuri over. 

Yuuri took in a sharp breath. He could feel himself blush as he took in the sight before him. On any other day, he would’ve joined Victor immediately, but in his tired and shocked state, Yuuri blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“But I’m a painter.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide when he realized what he had said and he blushed even more. He looked away in embarrassment, but also because he didn’t want to see Victor judging him or struggling not to laugh.

“Uh. Um. Uh. I mean, uh, oh god-”

Victor’s expression didn’t change though, as if he had anticipated this. Instead, he gave a low chuckle and took this opportunity to crawl across the bed, moving closer to where Yuuri was standing. Once near the edge, he shifted into a kneeling position in front of Yuuri. He then hooked a finger into one of Yuuri’s belt loops and tugged him closer, causing Yuuri to let out a squeal in response. Victor then held him in place with an arm around his waist. His other hand came up to touch Yuuri’s chest, slowly moving lower and lower.

“Then,” sighed Victor. He leaned in closer. Yuuri could feel his lips brush against his neck, his breath warm and intoxicating, and he shivered. “Paint me like one of your French girls, Yuuri.”

“But paint is expensive and I don’t want to waste it.”

Victor snorted and that then turned into laughter. Upon hearing this, Yuuri gave a groan that sounded like a dying zombie before hiding his face in his hands. Victor laughed even more, pulling Yuuri into a hug as he buried his face into the crook of his neck.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say that either!”

Victor only laughed even more before pulling away. He gently pulled Yuuri’s hands away from his face. Yuuri looked away in embarrassment again and Victor brought his hands up to cup his cheeks. He then leaned in and gave him a kiss, making Yuuri blush even more.

“I was just trying to be sexy, Yuuri!” Victor laughed. “The paint doesn’t actually matter.”

“Yeah,” mumbled Yuuri, still embarrassed. “I know…”

Victor gave another little laugh at this and pulled Yuuri in for another kiss. Yuuri’s arms instinctively came up to wrap around Victor’s waist. Victor’s dropped to rest around Yuuri’s neck instead. The kiss was soon broken, but they remained connected, foreheads resting on each other as they gazed deeply at one another. Glancing down, Yuuri finally remembered Victor’s current state.

“So,” began Yuuri, “what, uh, what brought all of this on?”

Victor pulled away slightly. It was now his turn to blush and look away. “You,” he mumbled.

“Me?”

“Yeah…” sighed Victor. He sat back on his heels, hands moving to hold Yuuri’s. “You’ve been working a lot lately, and even though we live with each other and we work together now, we haven’t seen each other as much. I know you’ve been really stressed out and overworked with the exhibit, so I thought I could do something to help you relax a bit. Give you a bit of a break.”

Yuuri’s gaze was full of affection and love. He pulled Victor towards him and pressed his lips to him, doing his best to show how much he appreciated him. He placed a kiss on Victor’s cheek as well, enjoying how he blushed and smiled.

“You’re the sweetest,” said Yuuri.

Victor snorted. “That’s debatable because I would argue that it’s you who’s the sweetest.”

The two of them laughed at this. Their laughter filled the room with warmth. They leaned into each other once again, foreheads resting on each other as they held each other close. Victor leaned in once more to place a kiss on Yuuri’s nose before sighing contently.

“But really though,” said Victor. “I’m sorry if this was...too unexpected. I probably should’ve stuck with my original plan of dinner and a bubble bath, but I wanted to do something...more.”

“Well,” Yuri said as he looked away shyly. “I mean, I haven’t said no. We can still have sex, if you want...”

Victor pulled back and gasped, an open smile on his face as his eyes sparkled with excitement. Yuuri couldn’t help, but laugh at his partner’s enthusiasm.

“So I can give you a blowjob?” asked Victor.

“Yes,” Yuuri chuckled. “You can give me a blowjob.”

Victor’s hands immediately went to Yuuri’s belt, unbuckling them. Once done with that, Victor began tugging at Yuuri’s shirt and pants, wanting to get them off as soon as possible, when Yuuri’s hands stopped him.

“Victor, wait. Hold on.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

Victor looked up at Yuuri with concern. His hands immediately stopped in their actions and moved to hold one of Yuuri’s hands, gently tracing circles on the back of knuckles in concern. Yuuri shook his head upon seeing Victor’s concern and laughed lightly.

“Nothing’s wrong,” said Yuuri. “Just let me lay down in bed first. I’ve been standing and walking all day and as much as I want this, I’m kinda too lazy to stand right now.”

Victor burst into laughter at this and Yuuri pouted. He shoved Victor’s shoulder lightly before crossing his arms.

“Don’t laugh at me. I’m tired.”

“I’m not!” struggled Victor. “I just think you’re cute.”

Yuuri continued to pout, pretending to be angry. He felt Victor gently tugging at his sleeve. He resisted for all of two seconds before relenting and crawling onto the bed, a smile on his face. He then settle down in the massive nest of pillows Victor had created earlier, head resting on a pillow that was against the backboard. He let a content sigh, snuggling further into the pillows.

“Comfy?” asked Victor.

Yuuri nodded. “Very.”

“Do you need anymore pillows?”

“No, I’m okay. I think I have more than enough.”

Victor nodded, but then, he climbed off the bed. Yuuri stared at him curiously.

“I’m gonna get you more pillows anyway,” Victor said as he left the room.

Yuuri laughed and shook his head at Victor’s actions. He knew it was pointless to stop him since he was already gone. He could hear the sound of Victor running down the hall and the sound of the closet being opened and closed. Victor came running back shortly after that and unceremoniously tossed three more pillows onto the bed for Yuuri. He stood there proudly with his hands on his hips and a bright smile.

“There!”

Yuuri laughed and leaned forward to grab them. He placed another behind his back and added the other two to the nest surrounding him.

“Thank you, Victor,” said Yuuri. Victor beamed even more, happy to see his partner was content. “Now, come here.”

Yuuri patted the bed and Victor was all too happy to join him. Climbing back onto the bed, Victor crawled towards Yuuri, until he was sitting in his lap, arms draped over his neck. Yuuri’s hands came up to take Victor’s cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. Their earlier kisses had been brief, simply reminding them of their connection to each other, but this one was longer, deeper, filled with the love and appreciation that they had missed out on. Yuuri moaned into the kiss, loving how Victor’s lips matched perfectly to his. They broke apart, searching for air. Their eyes were drunk with each other.

Yuuri’s hands trailed down Victor’s chest before finding their place on his hips, simply resting there, enjoying how they fit into his hands. Victor placed a few more brief kisses to Yuuri’s lips before moving down. He gently nuzzled Yuuri’s neck, placing light butterfly kisses along his neck before gently nipping at him. Yuuri giggled at the sensation.

“That tickles!”

Yuuri could feel Victor smiling against his skin as he continued his actions. His hands trailed lower, until they reached Yuuri’s sides. Once there, Yuuri let out a squeal and nearly shoved Victor off in surprise at the feeling of being tickled.

“Victor!”

Yuuri squirmed all about as Victor continued to tickle him. His laughter filled the room, causing Victor to join in as well. Yuuri could feel his stomach begin to ache due to the laughing, but Victor soon stopped, gazing down at his lover, watching as his laughter slowly died down. Yuuri wasn’t sure how he looked, but he must have looked like a mess with his hair disheveled all about and cheeks rosy.

“Dork,” said Yuuri. He playfully shoved at Victor’s shoulder and pouted. “What was that for?”

Victor shrugged. “I just like hearing you laugh.”

Yuuri smiled and shook his head at this. Nothing more was said. Victor then returned to the task at hand and began slowly unbuttoning Yuuri’s shirt. He placed a kiss at every place that he stopped. His hands caressed Yuuri, as if memorizing the fragility of the moment and Yuuri’s eyes grew hazy, reveling in the gentle kisses and soft touches.

Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Yuuri sat up slightly to remove it and haphazardly toss it to the side, allowing Victor the opportunity to reach into the bedside table to grab lube and a condom, so that they wouldn’t have to later. Yuuri’s belt was already unbuckled, so Victor only had to remove his pants. Yuuri unconsciously lifted his hips, letting his pants slide down. Victor helped him take them off before tossing them aside as well. He then shifted so that he was kneeling between Yuuri’s legs.

Victor began massaging Yuuri’s legs. He felt Yuuri tense slightly at first, but he soon let out a loud moan, head tossed back in pleasure, as his aching muscles found relief. Victor’s ministrations continued up his legs and like earlier, he placed kisses every place that he touched, as if trying to further ease Yuuri’s tension. He soon made it too Yuuri’s thighs and he kneaded the flesh gently. He hit a particularly sore spot though and Yuuri hissed, nearly kneeing him in the face.

“Sorry. Sorry,” Victor said.

He eased up slightly and placed more kisses along his inner thigh. One hand came up to rub at Yuuri’s chest, trying to relax him further. He felt Yuuri sigh beneath him.

“Victor,” moaned Yuuri.

“I know, Yuuri,” whispered Victor against his thigh. “I know. Just let me take care of you.”

Victor glanced up to see Yuuri with his eyes closed, nodding slightly. He continued rubbing at Yuuri’s sore muscles, until he finally saw his body relax, letting go of all of the weight and tension of the week. The sound of a breathy sigh reached his ears before he felt familiar fingers thread through his hair.

“Victor, please.”

Victor trailed a few more kisses and feather-light touches along Yuuri’s thighs, all leading towards his cock. He could see that Yuuri was half hard through his underwear already and his own cock twitched knowing what was coming. Placing a hand on Yuuri’s hip, he mouthed at his cock, feeling its heat. Yuuri gave a small whine at this and his hips bucked up in anticipation, seeking relief in Victor’s mouth. Victor continued holding him in place as he teased him through the thin piece of material. Yuuri began growing more restless beneath him, letting out small mews of pleasure.

“Victor.”

Yuuri’s hands moved down his back, urging him to do more, and he knew he had prolonged this long enough. Victor pulled down Yuuri’s underwear, revealing his cock to the cool air. He reached a hand out to cup Yuuri’s balls, massaging them gently. His other hand went to stroke Yuuri fully and he felt his anticipation grow as he felt Yuuri growing harder in his hands. The sound of Yuuri’s moans reached his ears and his dick grew hard from that alone.

Once fully erect, Victor reached for the condom he had grabbed earlier and went to put it on Yuuri. They had both long since been tested and knew they were clean, but they would rather be safe than sorry. He glanced up at Yuuri as he did this and he could see Yuuri watching him with lust in his eyes and his bottom lip clutched between his teeth. Victor gave a small smirk at this before taking as much of Yuuri as he could into his mouth. He was rewarded with a loud moan and he felt the sound course through his body.

Victor bobbed his heads a few times before pulling off completely with a filthy pop. Yuuri whined at this. His hands were now back in Victor’s hair and he tried to urge him to continue, but Victor remained firm. Yuuri whined even more.

“Tease,” Yuuri huffed.

Victor winked in response. He then began stroking him slowly, watching as Yuuri moved around restlessly beneath him, searching for more. He finally leaned in, taking the tip of his cock into his mouth, and sucked gently on it. He moved to lick the underside, following a vein that he knew was sensitive. He continued teasing him with little licks until he felt Yuuri tugging on his hair some more and Victor finally complied with his silent wishes, taking him fully once again. He moved his head up and down, reveling in the weight and warmth of Yuuri inside of him and the sound of his uninhibited moans.

Yuuri continued trying to move his hips and pressed Victor further down into him, searching for more. Victor could see him trying to form words as Victor continued sucking him off, but all that escaped his lips were more moans and whines and breathy sighs. The sounds were glorious to Victor and he couldn’t resist reaching down to stroke himself as well.

“Victor, please,” gasped Yuuri. “I need- I’m gonna-”

Victor pulled away upon hearing this and Yuuri whined even more due to the loss of heat. Victor sat up and leaned in, cutting off his moans with kisses, reassuring him that there was still more to come. Yuuri pulled him closer, so that he was straddling him. They were now pressed against each other, chest to chest, desperate for more contact. His skin burned as he clutched his lover. Victor gasped feeling Yuuri nip at his lips and the sound was swallowed immediately. His tongue delved further in, hungry for him. His hands held onto Victor’s hips, grinding them together. The friction between them was unbearable.

“Please,” Yuuri murmured against his lips. “More.”

Victor nodded, reaching for the lube. He squirted some on to his hands before slipping back slightly to apply it to Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri gave another moan. His hands grabbed at Victor’s chest. Victor reached for one of them and brought it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles.

Victor let go of Yuuri’s hand, which immediately went back to roaming his chest before finding their place on his hips. He moved so that he was now positioned over Yuuri’s cock and was about to sink down when Yuuri’s grip on his hip tightened. He looked up to find Yuuri look at him with concern.

“Victor, don’t you need to…”

Yuuri blushed, letting his words trail off. Victor couldn’t help, but laugh lightly at this, given their current state and position. He leaned in to kiss Yuuri, softer this time.

“Don’t worry,” Victor said. “I did earlier before you got home.”

Yuuri blushed even harder, painting his body a light pink, and turned away at the thought of Victor with his fingers inside of him as he prepared himself for Yuuri now. Victor chuckled before kissing him once more.

“I told you. Just let me take care of you.”

Yuuri nodded. Biting his lip, he glanced down and back up to Victor’s face. Victor understood the silent command and slowly began sinking down onto Yuuri’s cock with Yuuri helping him. He felt the tip finally enter him and the two of them moaned loudly, the sound unadulterated. He sank further down and Yuuri’s grip on his hips tightened, no doubt leaving bruises later.

Soon, Victor had all of Yuuri inside of him and, my god, was it glorious. This wasn’t their first time together, but every time they were, Victor couldn’t help, but be struck by how right this was, how it felt as if they were meant to be together. His body was aflame with more emotions than he thought was possible.

He looked down, wondering if Yuuri was as affected as he was and he gasped realizing that he had never seen a more beautiful sight. He missed this. Yuuri’s hair stuck to his forehead due to a thin layer of sweat. His lips were bright red, swollen. He gazed at Victor with nothing, but adoration, and with eyes hazy with love and peace, and Victor knew the same look must have been reflected in his eyes as well.

Unable to stop himself, Victor pulled Yuuri to him, kissing him deeply. Yuuri returned the kiss tenfold, pouring all that he had into it. His hands moved to Victor’s ass, squeezing them gently, and Victor began moving. A moan was heard, but neither of them knew who it came from, only knowing that it would soon be swallowed and another would be created.

They moved slowly against each other, but neither of them wanted to speed up just yet, wanting to revel in the presence of the other, wanting this memory to last. Yuuri’s hands had moved back to their place on Victor’s hips, while Victor’s roamed Yuuri’s body, hoping to find a way for them to become even closer.

They broke apart for air at some point and Yuuri took the chance to show his appreciation for Victor. He placed kisses along the side of Victor’s neck, occasionally nipping and sucking at certain spots, making cries and breathy sighs leave Victor’s lips.

As Victor was going down once again, Yuuri’s hips bucked up, hitting Victor just right and making him cry out. He went down once more and Yuuri repeated the action, hands tightening on his hips. The command was clear.

“Victor, more.”

Victor nodded, riding Yuuri harder and faster. Their pleasure was intensified by Yuuri thrusting into him. Their foreheads were rested against each other, eyes locked. Both of them wanted another taste of the other, but were too breathless to do so, too preoccupied with crying out for the other.

Victor felt one of Yuuri’s hands remove itself from his hip. He made another sound of ecstasy when he felt Yuuri’s hand around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Let me take care of you, Victor.”

Victor couldn’t find the words and only nodded. His eyes closed as he rested his forehead in the crook of Yuuri’s neck. His mind was now devoid of everything, except for immense pleasure that he was feeling now. His body moved on its own as he continued to ride Yuuri.

“Yuuri,” gasped Victor, “I’m gonna-”

The remaining words were lost, but Yuuri knew. The hand around Victor’s cock stroked him harder and faster. The other hand tilted Victor’s face towards him, so that he could kiss him, fully, deeply. Victor cried out as he came, but the sound was lost in their kiss.

The world was a haze for Victor now, but he was faintly aware of Yuuri still thrusting into him and still stroking him off as he rode the last few waves of his orgasm. Yuuri’s movements became quicker and more intense. The hand still gripping his hip was digging into his skin and he knew Yuuri was nearing his end as well.

With one final thrust, Yuuri let out a strangled cry. His body shuddered as he came, collapsing back onto the now disheveled mountain of pillows. Unable to keep himself up any longer, Victor fell over as well, resting his head on Yuuri’s chest. Their breathing was wild and Victor could hear how Yuuri’s heart was going a mile a minute.

After a moment, Victor finally found some strength and turned his head to look at Yuuri. Their eyes were glazed over as they then leaned in for a slow and lazy kiss.

“I love you,” Yuuri murmured against Victor’s lips.

“I love you too,” whispered Victor.

Victor gently removed himself from Yuuri and they both moaned at the loss of connection. Victor shifted off of Yuuri, knowing that his cum was still covering their stomachs, but Yuuri pulled him right back, arms wrapped around him keeping him in space. Their legs were entangled as if that was how they were meant to be. Victor smiled at this before leaning up to give Yuuri another kiss that he was more than happy to return.

Victor rested his head on Yuuri’s chest again, tired from their activities. He felt himself slowly drifting to sleep as Yuuri drew unknown things along his back, but a low and hungry growl awoke him. The sound was then immediately followed by Yuuri’s muffled laughter, which then sparked his own.

“Was that you or was that me?” struggled Victor.

“Probably me.” The two of them giggled at this.

“Maybe I should’ve gone with the dinner plan after all,” said Victor.

“Nah,” said Yuuri. “I think we made the right choice.” A hand went up to brush aside some of Victor’s hair. Yuuri leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead before moving down to place kisses on his cheek and then his lips. “Thank you, Victor.”

“Of course, Yuuri.”

The two of them smiled at each other, love in their eyes. They remained embraced until the sound of Yuuri’s stomach interrupted them once again. With reluctance and a groan, he pulled away from Victor.

“We should get cleaned up then.”

Yuuri was halfway out of bed when he felt Victor’s hand pulling him back.

“No, no, no,” said Victor. He didn’t stop pulling until Yuuri was back and laying down in bed. “Don’t worry, Yuuri. I’ll get us cleaned up. I said I was taking care of you today.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to argue, but Victor cut him off with a kiss. When they broke apart, Victor stuck his tongue out at him and Yuuri shook his head, knowing that he had lost. He rested his head on the pillow, watching as Victor made his way off the bed. Yuuri then watched Victor set one foot on the ground before promptly collapsing. He hands tried to grab the bed for support, but it was too late.

“Nope.”

“Victor?!”

Yuuri leaned over the side of the bed to find Victor laying on the ground, a pout on his face. He appeared to be alright as he stared up at Yuuri from his place on the ground. Yuuri couldn’t help, but giggle at the sight as he stuck his hand out to pull Victor back onto the bed. Victor continued frowning as Yuuri helped him.

“Don’t laugh. This is your fault,” grumbled Victor. He turned away from Yuuri, burrowing himself into the pillows.

“My fault?” asked Yuuri. “What did I do?”

Victor glanced back, an accustory look on his face. “You know what you did.”

Yuuri smiled and shook his head, knowing that Victor wasn’t actually angry with him. “Fine. Fine,” he sighed. “Since it’s my fault,  _ I’ll  _ get us cleaned up then.”

Yuuri leaned across the bed to place a kiss on Victor’s cheek. He smiled seeing how Victor struggled to keep from smiling as well. Yuuri made his way off the bed and towards the bathroom. He soon returned with two wet towels.

Victor rolled over on the bed. He could see that Yuuri had already discarded the condom and had wiped himself clean already. He sit down on the bed, next to Victor, and gently wiped his stomach clean. He then switched to the other cloth and used that to wipe away the layer of sweat that was covering Victor. Yuuri smiled softly as Victor closed his eyes, sighing contently.

Once done, he leaned over to set the towels on the bedside table, reminding himself to get them later. He felt Victor tugging at his hand and was then pulled into an embrace. Yuuri smiled contently as he felt Victor holding him close, head resting on his chest. He felt Victor kiss the top of his head.

“We should probably figure out dinner,” mumbled Yuuri as he snuggled further into Victor’s side.

“I can cook for us.”

Yuuri snorted. “You can’t even stand right now.”

Yuuri heard an offended gasp and looked up to see Victor staring at him with a scandalized look. Yuuri laughed at this before leaning up to kiss him.

“You also can’t cook, Victor,” continued Yuuri. Victor opened his mouth to speak, but Yuuri cut him off before he could. “You set off the smoke detectors twice last week.”

Victor pouted, pretending to look offended by Yuuri’s statement. “If you weren’t so cute,” Victor grumbled, “I’d push you off this bed.”

Yuuri ignored this and leaned up to kiss Victor once more. “I’ll let you pick what we order tonight.”

Victor tried to remain angry with Yuuri, but was overpowered by his need to kiss him instead. He leaned down to give Yuuri a kiss, pulling away with a loud smack. He then stared at him with pure affection. 

“You’re too good for me,” said Victor. “I’m supposed to be taking care of you and here we are instead.” Victor pulled Yuuri into another kiss, this one longer and slower. They broke apart reluctantly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Victor and Yuuri smiled at each other. Nothing but love was reflected in their eyes. Both of them wondered how they could’ve ever gotten so lucky to find each other. They had been through their fair share of obstacles and there were certainly times where both of them wondered if they would last, but at the end of the day, they still loved each other greatly, they were still together.

Victor brought a hand up to run through Yuuri’s hair. His hand soon went to Yuuri’s cheek, caressing them gently. He leaned down to kiss each other once more, but was interrupted by the sound of Yuuri’s stomach growling again. Yuuri broke out into a fit of giggles and Victor couldn’t help but join in as well.

“We really should get dinner,” said Victor.

“Yeah,” nodded Yuuri.

Victor looked down at Yuuri and around the room. He took in the sight of their current situation before sighing. “We’re gonna have to get dressed too, aren’t we?”

“Yeah...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!! :]  
> It would mean a lot to me if you could comment and/or kudos. If you can't think of something to say, feel free to just keysmash or say you want to leave another kudos. I don't care. I'm appreciative of all of your comments!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com)


End file.
